The Dark Caress
by Niu
Summary: Não o conhecia, tinha certeza disso, afinal, jamais se esqueceria de alguém com uma aparência tão singular, mas havia algo nele, talvez fosse aquela voz, que o fazia crer que aquele homem não lhe era totalmente estranho.


Fic de aniversário pra Blanxe. Mulher-senpai, espero que você goste! Tudo bem que não tá lá grandes coisas, mas foi dificil pra cacete pra conectar e escrever essa história. Espero que pelo menos dê pro gasto! Aposto que você vai me xingar rios depois que ler, afinal, foi um dos primeiros casais que eu descartei qnd vc tava tentando adivinhar, maaas, eu disse, is Niu reeeally a good boy? :D:D:D:D:D E parabéééns! Espero que vc seja muito feliz... to aqui pro que precisar.

_Obs: Fic sem betagem, erros à vista._

_**Aviso: Nessa fic, o Naruto despertou a quarta cauda na luta com o Orochimaru e não treinando com o Jiraya. E possivel Kyuubi OOC.**  
_

**The Dark Caress**

* * *

"_So, I hide myself away in the dark..."_

_

* * *

  
_

Abriu os olhos, desorientado. Apesar de escuro, conseguia enxergar bem no local desconhecido, mas não fazia idéia de onde se encontrava. Não se lembrava de ter ido a lugar algum, na verdade, sua ultima lembrança era da luta em que se encontrava anteriormente, então, como infernos havia parado ali?

Reparou que seus pés encontravam-se mergulhados em água, notando que, mesmo sem poder ver os limites daquele lugar, sua superfície era toda coberta por uma água baixa, e o eco que esta fazia quando movia seus pés lhe dava a impressão de que o local estava vazio. Tentava escutar, já que sua visão não lhe seria muito útil, buscando perceber se estava aprisionado em algum tipo de jutsu desconhecido ou algo semelhante, mas seus sentidos não captavam nada, absolutamente nada. Até que, ao longe, percebeu uma figura caminhar, seus passos começando a mover a água e fazer com que o barulho reverberasse pelo ambiente, enquanto seu corpo era iluminado por uma suave luz de cor amarelada. Observando-o atentamente, percebeu que se tratava de um garoto e, pelo símbolo nas costas de sua blusa e o cabelo de um corte peculiar, tinha a certeza de quem era.

Seu coração se acelerou consideravelmente, enchendo-o de ansiedade e apreensão, fazendo-o correr atrás do outro garoto com visível dificuldade devido à água que atrasava seus movimentos. Gritou por ele, pediu para que ele esperasse, que parasse, mas ele não parecia ouvi-lo, ou talvez simplesmente o estivesse ignorando. Porém, não desistiria, não dessa vez. Tinha de fazê-lo entender que precisava dele por perto, que não queria vê-lo partir... que seu lugar era em Konoha, com seus amigos, onde era querido e apreciado. Mas ele estava cego demais.

- Sasuke! – Gritou novamente, o desespero o tomando ao notar que a água começava a subir e a envolver ambos, cobrindo-os enquanto ainda tentava nadar na direção dele. Mas era inútil, sabia disso, e teve tal certeza ao vê-lo desaparecer diante de seus olhos, como num sonho. – Sasuke, não!

Havia sido fraco... se não fosse tão fraco, ele teria o escutado, teria parado. Mas ele não reconheceria alguém inferior a ele, não levaria a serio alguém que sequer poderia derrotá-lo. Não tinha conseguido o respeito dele, o _apreço_ dele e aquilo, a consciência de que não significava tanto para ele quanto ele significava para si, doía muito mais do que estava preparado para admitir. Precisava ser forte, precisava superá-lo se quisesse trazê-lo de volta, mas não sabia se seria capaz de fazê-lo...

Fechou os olhos, deixando seu corpo ser carregado pela correnteza suave da água, passando por entre as grades douradas do selo que seu pai havia colocado dentro de si. Foi então que soube que estava dentro de sua própria mente.

Aos poucos, a água ia sendo dragada, diminuindo sua intensidade e fazendo com que seus pés voltassem a tocar o chão. Tentou se equilibrar, ficar de pé novamente, mas a força com que a água havia sido arrancada do ambiente fora o suficiente para fazê-lo cair de joelhos, arfando. Levantou os olhos, tentando descobrir como havia parado dentro de sua própria cabeça e o que estava fazendo ali. O local continuava escuro, porém, não mais aquoso, o que agradeceu mentalmente; pelo menos, não teria que lidar com o fato de seus movimentos serem limitados, muito menos com o risco de uma nova enchente. Mesmo que tudo isso fosse dentro de sua mente, não era uma situação agradável.

- Vai demorar muito mais pra me ver... – Uma conhecida voz rouca e forte, com um toque de irritação, preencheu o lugar, fazendo-o voltar os olhos para trás ao notar uma nova presença. – ... ou vou ter voltar à minha forma original?

Piscou demoradamente, observando com uma expressão surpresa o homem diante de si. Os cabelos longos, de um ruivo tão forte que lembrava o fogo, estavam amarrados em um rabo alto e contrastavam-se de maneira intensa com a pele pálida e os brilhantes olhos azuis, cujo tom era bem próximo do dos seus. As roupas negras e exóticas, juntamente com as longas unhas brancas, as orelhas levemente pontudas e a tatuagem vermelha em seu braço esquerdo, do mesmo formato do selo que ele próprio possuía no umbigo, davam ao homem um aspecto etéreo, surreal e intocável, como se sequer pertencesse a este mundo. Não o conhecia, tinha certeza disso, afinal, jamais se esqueceria de alguém com uma aparência tão singular e bela e com uma presença que emanava um poder absurdo, mas, algo em si lhe dizia que aquele homem lhe era estranhamente familiar. Não sabia como ou porque, talvez fosse aquela voz, mas... ele não lhe era totalmente estranho.

- Quem é você? – Não hesitou em perguntar, afinal de contas, o homem estava dentro de sua cabeça, logo tinha o direito de saber sua identidade. Viu-o rolar os olhos, um gesto de pura impaciência, e ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- Quem você acha que eu sou, garoto? Eu estou dentro do selo, então quem mais eu posso ser? – Ele respondeu, a leve irritação ainda presente em sua voz, o que o fazia ter a certeza de que o temperamento daquele homem não era muito fácil de se lidar. – Pense um pouco e evite fazer perguntas idiotas. Eu sei que você é capaz, não exige muita inteligência. – Ironia, pura e simples, era o que havia tomado a voz do ruivo, fazendo com que fosse a vez do garoto de ficar irritado.

- Está me chamando de burro?! – O mais novo questionou, alto, demonstrando toda sua indignação.

Sendo totalmente ignorado, percebeu que o homem aproximava-se de si com um olhar determinado, emoldurado por suas arqueadas sobrancelhas franzidas, dando-lhe um ar de impaciência e curiosidade ao mesmo tempo. Quis falar novamente, expressar sua raiva por ter sido ofendido, mas desistiu de fazê-lo quando viu o ruivo perto, perto _demais_, uma de suas mãos erguendo-lhe o queixo de forma a fazê-lo olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sabe a pior parte de dividir um corpo com você, Uzumaki Naruto? É ter que ficar ouvindo esses seus pensamentos irritantes. Você é tão fraco que chega a ser patético. – O ruivo declarou, um olhar de desgosto estampando-se em seu rosto bonito. – Você sozinho não é nada. Sem a minha força, você não vence ninguém.

Conhecia bem aquele discurso e junto com aquela voz...

- Kyuubi? – Perguntou, um pouco hesitante, não conseguindo relacionar o belo ruivo com a enorme raposa que habitava seu corpo.

- Eu disse que não precisava de muita inteligência. – O homem voltou a ironizar, um pequeno sorriso malicioso despontando em seus lábios finos.

- Mas... como? Você é uma raposa feiosa! Como?! – O loiro expôs sua duvida, tentado livrar-se da mão que segurava seu queixo firmemente, sem obter resultado algum além de um rolar de olhos do ruivo.

- Como se você pudesse tentar me ofender assim. Você precisa de mim, garoto, então acho bom tentar se manter em bons termos comigo. – Ele disse com a expressão ainda mais fechada, fazendo com que Naruto engolisse em seco discretamente.

- Eu não preciso de você! Posso muito bem me virar sozinho, tenho força o suficiente pra isso! – O garoto retrucou, tentando manter sua postura ofensiva, mas falhando miseravelmente quando uma bela sobrancelha vermelha ergueu-se de forma debochada, fazendo-o se sentir extremamente inferior e fraco.

- Aposto que sim. É assim, com essa sua _força_ que você pretende derrotar Orochimaru e ganhar o respeito do seu _preciso_ Sasuke? Sem o meu poder, você é inútil, e até você mesmo sabe disso. – Kyuubi grunhiu, perdendo a pouca paciência que possuía com a teimosia do loiro. – Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu estou em um dilema.

- Ahn? E daí? – Naruto questionou, confuso.

- Se você não percebeu ainda, nosso chakra está se misturado e é por isso que eu posso tomar uma forma humana enquanto você está tomando uma forma semelhante a minha em sua luta. A questão é: por que eu deveria lhe emprestar mais do meu poder? Você já tem o suficiente para fazer um estrago. – O ruivo constatou, com um olhar enigmático e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito, como se a confusão do garoto o estivesse divertindo. – Você está irritado, não está? Você sente ódio... porque ele tomou o que você considerava seu e você quer de volta, não é? Mas você não vai conseguir isso sozinho. – Sussurrou, aproximando seu rosto ainda mais do de Naruto como se estivesse lhe contando algum tipo de segredo. – A sua raiva libera meu chakra, mas até certo ponto.

- O que você está dizendo? O que você quer?! – O loiro perguntou, quase gritando, o que arrancou um grunhido irritado do homem diante de si, como se o estivesse alertado para não aumentar o tom de voz novamente.

- O que eu quero é simples: o seu controle.

Naruto olhou para o demônio diante de si com os olhos arregalados. Controle? Mas... o que ele queria dizer com isso? Se lhe entregasse o controle, não poderia lutar! Não saberia o que estava fazendo e não confiava naquela raposa para guiá-lo em uma batalha. Será que Kyuubi era realmente idiota de lhe pedir que tirasse o selo e perdesse sua essência pra sempre?!

- Você realmente acha que eu vou tirar esse selo, é? Senta e espera! – Retrucou de forma petulante, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura como forma de demonstrar sua postura firme em relação àquele assunto.

- Alguém falou algo sobre selo aqui, garoto idiota? Eu pedi _controle_, pelo que me lembro. Se você liberar a quarta calda, isso é, se eu permitir que você libere, você perderá o controle, mas em compensação, você terá força mais que o suficiente para derrotar Orochimaru e trazer deu precioso Sasuke de volta, caso contrario, você não conseguirá nenhum dos dois. Você é fraco. – Kyuubi rosnou, apertando-lhe o queixo, e Naruto percebeu o quanto aquele ruivo realmente parecia uma raposa.

- Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar com esse papo de controle. Explica pra eu entender! – O loiro pediu, resignado. Queria aquele poder... queria trazer Sasuke de volta, mas não sabia se estava disposto a pagar o preço cobrado por aquele demônio traiçoeiro.

- Argh, você é realmente um idiota completo. – O ruivo grunhiu, contrariado.

Porém, para a surpresa do loiro, uma das mãos dele adentrou-lhe os cabelos, as longas unhas brancas acariciando-lhe o escalpo de forma delicada, arrancando arrepios ao seu corpo sem que pudesse controlar. Com os olhos cheios de confusão, fitou-o, sentindo o rosto dele ainda mais próximo do seu, até que ele virou-lhe o queixo, a respiração quente chocando-se com sua orelha de forma prazerosa, quase fazendo com que Naruto vocalizasse algo involuntariamente para expressar sua apreciação por aquele ato.

- Deixe-me dominá-lo. Entregue seu controle a mim e deixe meu poder guiá-lo. – Kyuubi sussurrou, fazendo com que mais arrepios cobrissem a pele do garoto, que se encontrava totalmente estático. – Você quer o _seu_ Sasuke, não quer?

- S-sim.

- Então me deixe dominá-lo. Você sabe o quanto precisa de mim.

Engolindo em seco, Naruto fechou os olhos. Não queria admitir que aquela raposa estava certa, que sem ela, não conseguiria atingir seus objetivos. Sasuke jamais o respeitaria se fosse um fraco, jamais o veria como um semelhante, como alguém que merece seu... afeto. Queria dele muito mais do que apenas reconhecimento, muito mais que apenas amizade. Queria que ele fosse seu, e só seu. Queria poder tocá-lo, arrancar expressões daquele rosto estóico, arrancar ruídos daqueles lábios silenciosos... queria-o todo para si, mas sabia que jamais o teria se não o sobrepujasse, se não se provasse superior. E precisava daquela maldita raposa para isso, para conseguir de volta o fruto de seu amor e obsessão.

Sem pensar mais, o loiro assentiu levemente com a cabeça, sentindo os lábios do demônio se contorcerem num sorriso de contra a pele de sua orelha. Sem que esperasse, viu aqueles olhos azuis próximos demais dos seus, expondo um brilho malicioso, e perguntou-se se realmente havia tomado a decisão certa.

Mas logo esqueceu seu questionamento quando os lábios dele tomaram os seus, delicadamente, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos diante daquela surpresa. Por que aquela raposa traiçoeira o estava beijando?! Por acaso ela havia perdido a cabeça?!

Indignado, empurrou o ruivo para longe de si, fechando a expressão e olhando para o mais alto com raiva. Quem ele achava que era para tentar aquele tipo de coisa consigo? Não pretendia beijar ninguém mais além de Sasuke e os avanços sem sentido de Kyuubi só serviam para deixá-lo irritado. Será que estava sendo testado? Não conseguia entender...

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, eihn raposa? Você acha que pode chegar me beijando assim, sem a minha permissão?! – Questionou, demonstrando sua indignação. – Você não é o Sasuke!

Para seu espanto, o ruivo apresentava um meio sorriso em seu rosto normalmente sério, como se já esperasse por aquilo. E, por algum motivo, o fato de poder ser previsto por ele o deixou um pouco incomodado, vulnerável. Porém, se Kyuubi sabia o que esperar de si, por que havia feito aquilo então? Tinha plena consciência de que nada que aquele demônio fazia era por acaso, tudo tinha um motivo obscuro por trás, e, por isso, tinha até medo de descobrir a resposta para seus questionamentos.

- Você concordou em me ceder controle, garoto. – A voz forte dele chegou a seus ouvidos e Naruto não pode deixar de notar o tom satisfeito que esta exibia. – Eu nunca lhe disse como, mas mesmo assim você aceitou. Lide com isso.

Estupefato, o loiro sequer conseguiu reagir quando aqueles lábios finos voltaram a tomar os seus, o corpo forte e quente do ruivo o imprensando contra as barras do selo enquanto as unhas longas voltavam a acariciar seu escalpo. Não conseguia reprimir os arrepios que corriam seu corpo, e, quando abriu a boca para voltar a protestar, tentando inutilmente empurrar o homem para longe de si e reverter a situação de alguma forma, teve seus lábios invadido pela língua do ruivo, que parecia extremamente satisfeito por aquele ato. Confuso, o garoto se debateu e tentou morder a língua dentro de sua boca, buscando se livrar daquele contato, porém, podia sentir a irritação de Kyuubi lhe atingir com a forma que aquele chakra absurdo crescia, aquecendo seu corpo ainda mais, assim como o ambiente a sua volta.

- Eu sempre achei que você fosse um pirralho de palavra, Uzumaki Naruto. – Kyuubi ironizou após finalizar o beijo, a impaciência estampada em seu rosto e chakra, e, apesar de intimidado, o loiro não recuou.

- Você me enganou pra se aproveitar de mim! – Naruto gritou, tentando manter o belo corpo do outro longe do seu.

- De todos os corpos que poderiam ter me enfiado, por que fui parar logo no seu? – O demônio grunhiu, aparentemente frustrado, arrancando a mão do loiro de si e segurando-a, assim como a outra, acima de sua cabeça. – Moleque, enquanto você estiver consciente, eu não conseguirei fazer você liberar a quarta calda. Enquanto nosso chakra continuar tão pouco misturado, você não consegue mais do meu poder. Eu estou tentando facilitar e você está dificultando.

- Facilitar?! Eu chamo isso de estupro!

- Você realmente acha que eu estupraria alguém como você? Acha que me sinto atraído por _você_? Eu não sou humano, não tenho necessidades carnais, e mesmo se tivesse, não tentaria aliviá-las com alguém como você. – O desgosto e nojo que foram expressados na voz de Kyuubi foram o suficiente para que Naruto parasse de reagir. Será... que não era atraente? Será que Sasuke pensava da mesma forma que Kyuubi e não o desejava da forma com que era desejado? Será que por isso nem mesmo Sakura fora capaz de sentir atração por si? Nunca havia pensado em sua aparência ou sequer a levado em conta, mas agora... não sabia o que achar. Se aquele demônio maldito que, apesar de extremamente belo em sua forma humana, não sentia atração por serem humanos o achava feio, o que pensaria alguém que sentia tal atração?

Engolindo em seco, o loiro o olhou nos olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Não poderia pegar o poder de Kyuubi para tornar-se mais desejável, já que mesmo poderoso, aquele chakra não faria milagres, então... o que poderia fazer? Agora tudo fazia sentido... o fato de as garotas nunca olharem duas vezes em sua direção, ou as pessoas se referirem a si como 'fofo' ou 'animado'. Tais adjetivos eram reservados apenas às pessoas que não tinham grandes atributos físicos e estava começando a ver que se tratava de uma delas.

Sentindo-se vulnerável e ofendido, Naruto voltou a fitar os olhos azuis de Kyuubi, tentando evitar que os seus se umedecessem. Como infernos aquela raposa feiosa conseguia tomar uma forma humana tão bonita e exótica? Aquilo era injusto! Qualquer pessoa que olhasse para Kyuubi não deixaria de notar aquela beleza e, automaticamente, se sentiria atraído.

Em sua distração, sequer notou o brilho malicioso daqueles olhos azuis, assim com um sorriso sinistro que despontava pelos lábios do ruivo ao notar o dilema que o garoto se encontrava. Realmente, humanos eram muito sensíveis no que se tratava de suas aparências e, pelo visto, havia atingido um ponto fraco no pirralho, já que aqueles enormes olhos o fitavam com visível confusão e vulnerabilidade, como se ele estivesse debatendo consigo mesmo sobre o fato de não atrair o demônio que morava dentro de si. Pelo visto, conseguiria o que queria muito mais facilmente do que esperava e, quem sabe, poderia usar aquela informação para o futuro, já que ela se provara extremamente frutífera para manipular seu recipiente. Garoto tolo e fraco... era realmente uma pena que fosse tão teimoso também, caso contrário, já poderia se considerar um bijuu libertado. Mas agora que já recebera o consentimento para tirar-lhe o controle e liberar a quarta calda, seus objetivos estavam cada vez mais próximos de se realizarem; em pouco tempo, com a sede de poder que o garoto possuía por motivos banais e estúpidos, ele logo o convenceria a arrancar o selo e era exatamente por isso que esperava.

Aproveitando-se da vulnerabilidade do loiro, tomou-lhe os lábios novamente, dessa vez sem receber a reação negativa que esperava, quase sorrindo por isso. Pelo visto, realmente conseguira abalar aquele moleque irritante e agora poderia se aproveitar para conseguir o que queria e saciar sua curiosidade. Tinha consciência dos sonhos de Naruto e as imagens insinuantes o haviam deixado um tanto quanto estimulado, por isso queria saber por que aquilo dava tanto prazer ao menino, tirando-lhe o controle de tal forma que o fazia tocar o próprio corpo quase desesperadamente, chamando pelo nome do tal Sasuke. E era exatamente assim que pretendia deixá-lo fora de si. Estava dentro de Naruto, conhecia seus desejos mais secretos e obscuros e, agora com a possibilidade de ter um corpo humano, poderia usar isso contra ele. Ou a favor, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Desceu a mão por sua nuca, deixando que suas unhas longas acariciassem a pele suave do mais novo, notando o quanto o corpo dele havia apreciado aquele tipo de caricia. Humanos eram realmente sensíveis. Lembrando-se das imagens produzidas pela mente dele, rompeu o beijo, correndo os lábios pela lateral do pescoço do loiro suavemente, ouvindo um leve ruído de apreciação e quase sorrindo por aquilo. Podia sentir mais de seu chakra adentrar o corpo dele e isso significava que seus esforços estavam sendo bem sucedidos.

Sugando-lhe a pele, Kyuubi pode sentir o pulso dele aumentar, o que deu ainda mais motivação para que continuasse. Por algum motivo, as reações do menino estavam começando a despertar algo em si e queria explorar as possibilidades que isso oferecia. Ainda com os pulsos dele firmemente presos com uma de suas mãos, permitiu que a outra, antes acariciando aquela nuca delicada, descesse por suas costas e adentrasse-lhe a blusa, explorando a pele clara do loiro e percebendo-o estremecer contra si.

- Até onde meus conhecimentos vão, estupro não é algo consentido. – Sussurrou, querendo provocar o garoto, arrancar um pouco mais de seu orgulho, o que pareceu seu bem efetivo, já que ele abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder o enorme rubor que tomou-lhe o rosto.

- Estou fazendo isso pelo Sasuke. – Ouviu-o responder, com a voz fraca, e novamente sorriu de forma sinistra.

- Sim. Eu sei de _outras coisas_ que você também faz por ele. – Insinuou, vendo o rubor do loiro aumentar e gargalhando brevemente por tal fato. – Eu sei de como você se toca por ele, do que você gostaria que ele fizesse com você... – Murmurou em seu ouvido, contornando-o com a língua suavemente para atiçá-lo.

- Cala a boca! – O garoto exclamou, envergonhado e humilhado, não querendo que sua intimidade fosse revelada daquela forma. Porém, a única coisa que conseguiu arrancar do demônio foi uma risada baixa, enquanto ele acariciava um de seus mamilos levemente, de uma forma que fez com que sua respiração ficasse presa em sua garganta.

- E por que eu deveria? Nós dividimos um corpo, sem mim, você não é nada. Eu sei o que se passa em sua mente, eu sei o que você _quer_, então qual o sentido de manter isso quieto? – A raposa voltou a sussurrar, deixando que uma de suas longas e afiadas unhas rasgasse a blusa laranja do menino, dando aos seus olhos acesso ao que esta escondia.

Não negaria que sua forma humana parecia apreciar bastante o corpo e a aparência de Naruto, apesar do que havia lhe dito anteriormente. Havia-o atingido de propósito, para que ele se mostrasse vulnerável diante de si, e estava bastante satisfeito com os resultados que conseguira. Correndo a língua pela saliente clavícula que lhe havia sido revelada, Kyuubi ergueu-lhe a cabeça, com a intenção de fazê-lo olhar diretamente em seus olhos enquanto brincava com seu corpo, querendo ver cada uma de suas reações.

E foi quando permitiu que seus lábios descessem mais, alcançando um de seus rosados mamilos eretos, que o demônio percebeu que seu corpo estava reagindo de forma estranha. O suave gemido do menino, assim como a forma com que ele arqueou a coluna, numa demonstração clara de prazer, fez com que um calor em seu baixo ventre o incomodasse. Será que era aquele tipo de sensação que fazia com que Naruto perdesse a cabeça e tentasse se aliviar? Não sabia dizer, afinal, era a primeira vez que se sentia assim, mas estava disposto a descobrir.

Sugou o pequeno mamilo calmamente, como havia visto o moreno fazer nas fantasias do garoto, e ouviu-o gemer mais, lutando para livrar os pulsos de sua mão. Soltou-os, curioso para saber o que o garoto faria, e surpreendeu-se ao sentir aqueles dedos pequenos adentrarem seus cabelos, segurando-os com firmeza enquanto ele observava sua língua correr pela pequena saliência que se encontrava entre seus lábios. Mordeu-o, suavemente, vendo-o arregalar os olhos diante da sensação e puxar um pouco mais de seus fios avermelhados, fazendo com que o demônio estreitar os olhos em apreciação. Por algum motivo, estava gostando cada vez mais daquelas reações e do calor que crescia dentro de seu corpo...

Percebeu que as calças do loiro estavam começando a ficar apertadas e aquilo o deixou curioso. Obviamente, já havia visto o garoto nu, mas nunca o havia tocado e tal fato o instigou consideravelmente. Percorrendo um caminho com a língua até a barra da calça de Naruto, Kyuubi percebeu que os tremores do menino haviam se tornado constante e ele parecia ansioso para ser despido de uma vez, o que fez com que a raposa, inclinasse a cabeça para o lado levemente, observando o rosto de seu recipiente enquanto, de forma calma, tirava-lhe as calças e a roupa de baixo. Franziu o cenho levemente quando a ereção do menino chocou-se contra seu queixo, deixando um traço úmido em sua pele, o que o fez erguer uma de suas sobrancelhas e observar o membro de perto. O tamanho era proporcional ao corpo juvenil do loiro e o formato era bastante intrigante, assim com o fato de pequenas gotas peroladas se desprenderem do topo.

Tocou-as, as espalhando e notando a consistência pegajosa daquele liquido, porém, o alto gemido do garoto o fez sorrir e se inclinar para acariciá-lo com a língua, da forma que Sasuke fazia nas fantasias de Naruto. Deixou que sua mão corresse pela extensão, sentindo-lhe a textura suave enquanto o lambia calmamente.

- Você tem alguma idéia do que está fazendo?! – Ouviu-o perguntar, arfando, e levantou os olhos para observá-lo. Tinha certeza de que não estava fazendo nada de errado, afinal, as reações dele eram bastante positivas, portanto apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em um questionamento mudo, sem parar em nenhum momento o que fazia. – Droga, pare de me provocar, sua raposa maldita!

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Kyuubi fechou os olhos, liberando mais de seu chakra e permitindo-o entrar e fluir pelo corpo de Naruto, enquanto engolfava-lhe a ereção com os lábios. O grito que se seguiu o fez querer rir, mas viu-se impossibilitado, podendo apenas sugar com vigor o membro que se encontrava em sua boca. Percebeu que o gosto não lhe incomodava, até o agradava um pouco, mas a forma com que os quadris estreitos do loiro insistiam em tentar fazê-lo engolir mais de seu corpo, o irritou bastante. Voltando a abrir os olhos e olhando feio para o garoto, usou ambas as mãos para imobilizado, enquanto explorava-o com a língua calmamente. Via a forma faminta com que os olhos dele o observavam, os lábios rosados presos firmemente entre seus dentes, assim com suas mãos se agarravam de forma desesperada aos cabelos vermelhos que seguravam. Percebeu que aquelas mãos tentavam guiar seus movimentos, e permitiu que o fizesse, sentindo-o sair e entrar de seus lábios vagarosamente. O ritmo aumentava a medida que o prazer do loiro o consumia, desesperando-o e fazendo com que o chakra do demônio praticamente o possuísse, mas Kyuubi sabia que aquilo não era o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar completamente à sua mercê.

Livrando-se das mãos do garoto, a raposa se levantou, chocada ao notar que suas próprias calças estavam desconfortavelmente apertadas e seu baixo ventre doía um pouco, assim como a fricção gerada pelo tecido lhe era extremamente prazerosa. Levou uma das mãos à frente da própria calça, tentando aliviar a pressão que se formava ali, e se surpreendeu com a onda de prazer que tomou seu corpo, assim com o olhar desejoso de Naruto sobre si. Notou que o garoto levou a mão ao próprio membro enquanto via-o se tocar e aquilo fez com que perdesse o pouco controle que tinha. Estapeou-lhe a mão para longe do próprio corpo, segurando-o pelos ombros e voltando a tomar seus lábios num beijo violento, percebendo-o impor os quadris contra o seu numa tentativa de arrancar alguma fricção do movimento.

Agressivamente, virou-o de costas, ouvindo-o protestar pela perda do contato, mas calar-se quando suas unhas afiadas passaram por sua pele, rasgando-a ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia gemer de prazer. O demônio inclinou-se para lamber o sangue que começava a escorrer pelo corpo do loiro, maravilhado pelo sabor, deixando-se realizar mais um dos desejos de Naruto quando segurou-lhe as nádegas firmemente, apartando-as e observando-lhe o corpo avidamente. Lutou para não cravar as unhas em seus músculos quando sua língua fez contato com a entrada do garoto e ele gritou, alto, arqueando as costas numa tentativa de ter mais daquele contato. Circulou-a, penetrando-lhe o corpo suavemente de forma a deixá-lo úmido com sua saliva, percebendo o quanto Naruto parecia perder o controle por seus atos. Seus chakras estavam se misturando de tal forma que era quase difícil separá-los e aquilo deixou o ruivo extremamente satisfeito.

Sentindo o próprio corpo demandar atenção, voltou a se tocar por cima do tecido enquanto entrava e saia do corpo do loiro com a língua, explorando-o por dentro, tendo um prazer mórbido de ser o primeiro a tocá-lo daquela forma, a sentir o gosto de seu corpo. Mesmo que os sentimentos inúteis do menino fossem direcionados a Sasuke, sabia que seria o primeiro a satisfazê-lo, a tirar dele a pureza que até então possuía. Abusaria daquele corpo que também era seu e faria o garoto fantasiar consigo, para que dessa forma fosse dono de seus pensamentos, para que assim pudesse dominá-lo com mais facilidade e manipulá-lo da forma que bem desejasse para fazer o que quisesse.

Percebeu o corpo de Naruto tencionar quando empurrou a língua para mais fundo, retirando-o imediatamente ao notar o quão próximo ele estava de seu ápice. Não... ainda não era a hora. Ele protestava, como sempre; tinha a impressão de que seu recipiente não sabia o que significava a palavra 'silêncio', muito menos 'paciência', mas de certa forma, tinha que o ultimo era um traço de sua própria personalidade exercendo influência sobre seu recipiente.

Despiu-se, apressado, querendo aliviar de alguma forma aquela pressão que se fazia presente em seu baixo-ventre, assim como terminar de misturar seu chakra com o de Naruto. Por mais que uma eternidade houvesse se passado dentro da mente do loiro, não mais que poucos minutos haviam se passado na realidade e ainda dispunha de tempo para fazê-lo perder o controle e despertar a quarta calda. Tinha tempo para aproveitar aquele novo prazer que estava descobrindo.

Voltando a empurrar o impaciente menino contra a grade de costas para si, Kyuubi pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, não conseguindo conter o ímpeto de se esfregar contra ele, mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar que ruídos deixassem seus lábios. Realmente, o corpo humano era sensível... e aquela sensibilidade era simplesmente incrível. Ainda com a fantasia do loiro em mente, guiou-se para dentro de seu corpo, franzindo o cenho diante da resistência que encontrou ao penetrá-lo e do grito de dor que acompanhou o movimento.

- Não se mexe! Não ouse se mexer, maldito! – Naruto gritou, trincando os dentes para tentar conter a dor que visivelmente o assolava.

Apesar do prazer que sentia, o demônio encontrou-se - por algum motivo que desconhecia ou preferia ignorar – compadecido do loiro, acatando com seu pedido e deixando que seus lábios percorressem-lhe os ombros numa tentativa de provar ainda mais do gosto de sua pele. Voltou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos com suas longas unhas, assim como tocou-lhe o membro com a outra mão, querendo distraí-lo da dor para que pudesse logo se enterrar naquele corpo quente e absorver todo prazer que poderia sentir.

Percebeu que a respiração dele estava menos pesada e ele parecia relaxar com seus toques, por isso, entrou mais um pouco, recebendo um gemido de dor, mas não mais conseguindo se controlar devido ao prazer que o inundou. Agarrou-lhe os cabelos, forçando a cabeça dele para trás e atacando seu pescoço de forma violenta, enquanto seus quadris se movimentavam por conta própria, entrando e saindo do corpo do loiro num ritmo calmo, porém profundo. Lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos dele, e seu chakra o inundava de tal forma que Kyuubi temeu que aquilo pudesse sobrecarregá-lo, mas sabia que processo que estava acontecendo na realidade também era doloroso e que isso adicionava ao sofrimento do garoto. Ele estava despertando a quarta calda, tinha que lidar com as conseqüências.

Mordeu-lhe o ombro para não gemer de prazer enquanto seu corpo se movia, aumentando o ritmo gradativamente e o tocando da mesma forma, até perceber que a dor de Naruto estava sendo sobrepujada por prazer. Ele tentava, timidamente, se mover de encontro a si, mas a força de seus movimentos era tanta que quase o fazia perder o equilíbrio.

- Vamos, pirralho, geme. Grita. Eu quero ouvir você pedir mais. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, puxando com mais força os cabelos loiros e ouvindo um leve gemido que soou pelos relutantes lábios de Naruto.

Sorriu, sabendo que ele não mais conseguiria se controlar como desejava, não quando o corpo dele se arqueou totalmente e um grito extasiado deixou seus lábios após uma estocada particularmente profunda. Os sons que ele fazia o excitavam incrivelmente e a raposa viu-se buscando atingi-lo no mesmo ponto a cada vez que o penetrava, tentando arrancar aquelas deliciosas sensações do menino em seus braços. Sabia que a quarta calda já havia despertado e tinha plena consciência da luta que se seguia, mas o controle de Naruto agora era seu, completamente seu, e seu poder o guiava, o que o deixava ainda mais excitado e agressivo.

Soltou-lhe o membro, enterrando as unhas em suas coxas de modo que sangue escorreu pelos ferimentos abundantemente, o que pareceu acrescentar no prazer do loiro, pois ele gemeu alto novamente e tentou mais uma vez se movimentar para estar ainda mais próximo de seu corpo.

- Me toca, continua me tocando... – O menino gemeu, parecendo estar delirante, e o demônio pegou-se deliciado com aquelas palavras, obedecendo-as imediatamente. – Mais!

O loiro agarrava-se nas barras enquanto o tocava e penetrava seu corpo num ritmo brutal. Seus chakras agora eram um só, assim como seus corpos estavam unidos, e era apenas uma questão de tempo para que chegasse a seu limite e levasse o garoto consigo. Queria poder prolongar aquele prazer, mas sabia que continuaria doando-lhe chakra se o fizesse e o corpo dele ainda não estava preparado. Não poderia sobrecarregá-lo daquela forma ou ele não suportaria...

Concentrando-se em levá-lo ao ápice, Kyuubi continuou a masturbá-lo e massageá-lo por dentro, arfando em seu ouvido e segurando seus cabelos com força, enquanto seu próprio prazer se elevava a níveis assustadoramente altos. Não conseguiria segurar aquela sensação por muito tempo, e teve essa certeza quando sentiu-o tencionar e gritar alto, para em seguida derramar-se em sua mão – chamando _seu_ nome, não o de Sasuke –, os músculos contraindo-se ao redor de seu membro e o levando a seu orgasmo. Era a primeira vez que experimentava aquele tipo de sensação e não pode evitar de cravar os dentes na pele clara do garoto, sentindo novamente o sabor de sangue enquanto deixava sua essência dentro do corpo dele. Era simplesmente a sensação mais deliciosa que experimentara em sua vida e pretendia voltar a senti-la muito em breve.

Retirou-se de dentro do garoto, amparando-o quando as pernas dele cederam e o olhando nos olhos com algo semelhante à ternura. Ele parecia exausto e seu corpo se encontrava manchado de sangue se sêmen. Levou uma mão ao seu rosto, acariciando-o vagarosamente, correndo os dedos pelos riscos que lhe adornavam as bochechas. Sua marca, a marca de que ele era seu, sua propriedade. Seu corpo. Deixou-se escorregar para o chão, trazendo-o consigo e o deixando próximo de seu peito, vendo aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis fitarem-no com uma estranha adoração e aquilo o deixou satisfeito. Assim deveria ser.

Traçou o selo no umbigo do loiro, sentindo a pele se arrepiar levemente com seu toque. Aquele era o símbolo que os ligava, que os fazia um do outro, e não podia negar o quanto precisava daquele garoto, mesmo que fosse apenas para se manter vivo, afinal, sua vida dependia da dele, e nunca admitiria isso em voz alta.

Inclinou o rosto e o beijou, carinhosamente, antes de sentir o corpo dele relaxar completamente contra o seu e a inconsciência tomá-lo. Agora estava feito e não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

-

Quando deu por si, uma dor lacerante o tomava, enquanto lutava para recuperar sua consciência. Algo parecia estar sendo arrancado de si, como se parte de sua pele estivesse sendo puxada após ter sido queimada, e não conseguia enxergar nada em seu estado letárgico de consciência. Gritava, não conseguia evitar, mas também sentia o poder ser tirado de si, como se este fosse parte de sua pele, e aquilo o deixou completamente exausto. Caiu de joelhos, sem mais forças para continuar a tentar se manter acordado.

-

Uma voz conhecida adentrou por seus ouvidos, enquanto sentia um chakra quente anestesiar sua dor. Sabia a quem ele pertencia e aquilo o fez abrir os olhos, confuso, tentando fazer com que as coisas ao seu redor voltassem a fazer sentido.

- Sakura-chan...? – Chamou, virando o rosto na direção que sabia que ela se encontrava e vendo sorriso se estampar no delicado rosto da amiga, assim como no do capitão Yamato.

- Naruto! – Ela exclamou, visivelmente aliviada, enquanto ele tentava se sentar com certa dificuldade.

- Huh? O que aconteceu comigo? Eu estava indo atrás do Orochimaru e então...

E então se lembrou do que aconteceu. De Kyuubi, o belo rosto pálido adornado por cabelos de um vermelho intenso; a proposta... o final. Havia sido um sonho, um fruto de sua imaginação? Um grunhido profundo dentro de sua cabeça o fez ter certeza que não, assim como um resmungo que lembrava algo como 'garoto tolo', que quase o fez sorrir e corar profundamente ao mesmo tempo. O que aquilo tudo havia significado? O que tinha acontecido, afinal?

- O que eu fiz? – Voltou a perguntar, querendo sanar suas duvidas, porém, algo no olhar contemplativo de sua amiga, assim como as lágrimas que caiam por seu olhos, o chamou atenção, fazendo-o franzir o cenho em preocupação. – Hey, Sakura-chan, por que você está chorando?

- Ah, foi só algo que entrou no meu olho...

E seus pensamentos haviam sido distraídos do foco principal, apesar de que, dentro de si, tinha a certeza de que havia feito algo grandioso, já que ainda podia sentir os restos do poder do chakra de Kyuubi correr por seu corpo, como numa lembrança de como havia sido possuí-lo. E, em sua mente, soube também que havia dado um passo perigoso, um passo sem volta, e que agora estava entrelaçado de forma ainda mais próxima com aquela raposa traiçoeira. Agora, mais do que nunca, tinha que ser cuidadoso com o poder que receberia, afinal, estava começando a pensar naquele demônio como uma parte de si e não se perdoaria se esse pensamento um dia se concretizasse e realmente conseguisse aceitá-lo como seu. Maldita Kyuubi!


End file.
